Zeta gun
area of effect: Reddit post on Zeta gun |AP used = |special = Area of effect, stuns enemies on hit |fire rate = 66 |range = 119 |accuracy = 69 |weight = 3.1 |value = 156 |ammo = Gamma round |clip size = 8 |perk dmg = Nuclear Physicist Demolition Expert |perk mod = Science |quests = The Secret of Cabot House |baseid = (weapon mod) }} The Zeta gun is a unique weapon in Fallout 4 and a possible reward for completing The Secret of Cabot House. Characteristics The Zeta gun is a specially modded Gamma gun that does a low amount of damage without any special radiation poisoning effect. It is also significantly weaker than the Lorenzo's Artifact gun that can also be gained as a reward for The Secret of Cabot House. Because of these facts, it appears that this weapon might be an intentionally weak weapon to be used as a "consolation prize" of sorts for siding with Lorenzo instead of Jack (though siding with Lorenzo also gets the player character a replenishable supply of the powerful Mysterious serum, which may more than compensate for the weakness of this weapon). Jack's notes state that, as a mobile version of Lorenzo's psychic restraint, it may be used to weaken Lorenzo while fighting him. The drop in damage may be explained by the gun giving off "Zeta Radiation," a supposedly harmless energy to normal people, but to Lorenzo it can prove lethal. Like the Lorenzo's Artifact, this is actually a normal Gamma gun with a unique mod (the Zeta dish); it is possible for the player to build the standard dish mod to restore the Gamma gun's original power, and apply the Zeta dish mod to another Gamma gun. Weapon modifications Variants * Gamma gun * Lorenzo's Artifact Locations * If the Sole Survivor sided with Lorenzo, this will be found on Jack. * Regardless of who the player character sides with, a Zeta gun can still be found in Cabot House, located on the science lab table. Notes * The Zeta gun is marked as owned until the beginning of The Secret of Cabot House quest. Once this quest starts (when entering Cabot House after completing both Special Delivey and Emogene Takes a Lover) it can be taken without being considered theft. * One can acquire both the Zeta gun and the Lorenzo's artifact gun if they take the Zeta gun out of Jack Cabot's home lab prior to heading to Parson's State Asylum for the Secret of Cabot House quest, and then getting the artifact gun after siding with Jack and/or killing Lorenzo, successfully protecting all the other Cabot family members. * The Zeta gun will respawn on the lab bench after a period of time. * If siding with Lorenzo, a Zeta gun can be found on the corpse of Jack Cabot. * Contrary to Jack's notes, the Zeta radiation from the gun is not harmless to normal humans. It will cause them damage, and provoke a hostile response like any normal attack. Behind the scenes The weapon's name is a reference to the alien race zetans; this is further supported when Jack asks the player character if they believe in aliens at the start of Special Delivery. Gallery Zeta_gun.jpg|The Zeta gun on the science lab table in Cabot House References Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons ru:Дзета-пистолет uk:Дзета-пістолет